Find Me
by sazcmc
Summary: Five years after Sharpay left a pop sensation becomes known as Ashley Tisdale. Troy never moved on and is determined to find her, Ryan kept in contact with her and when old faces from the past show up. Things will not go down easy. Sequel to Save Me! R
1. Trailor

**Trailor**

**Its been five years...**

Shows an image of Sharpay, Ryan and Troy

**...since the day Sharpay left.**

Shows the plane Sharpay was on leaving and Ryan walking into the cab.

**And things have changed**

Shows Ryan down on one knee, Gabriella gasps.

"Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"  
"Oh my god..." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes, "Yes!"

**But one person has not quite moved on**

"Ryan!" Troy grabbed Ryans shoulder and Ryan spun around, hiding the letter from Sharpay in his back pocket as he faced Troy.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Troy asked.

Ryan shook his head, "No...sorry bro."

**But when one song on the radio could change everything...**

Troy sat down and turned on the radio, he closed the car door behind him and relaxed for a minute before putting his seatbelt on.

"Now we have a brand new singer live in the studio all the way from London! Her name is Ashley Tisdale and she will be singing her new song Kiss The Girl." The presenter on the radio said, Troy sighed his mind was on Sharpay as usual and how much he missed her. Then the voice came on.

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way.."  
_Troy sat right up in his seat, it sounded like Sharpays voice. It had to be Sharpay.

**The search is on**

"Ryan! Ryan! I know where she is I know where she is!!" Troy shouted after Ryan who was walking down the pavement, Ryan turned around.

"How?" He asked in a panic.

"I heard her on the radio!"  
"Troy, that was Ashley Tisdale. Not Sharpay Evans. They sound similar, they aren't the same."

**But what if they are?**

"So tell me again why you are Ashley Tisdale now?" Ryan asked into his phone.

"I just decided that since the guy mom married, his last name is Tisdale. And Ashley seemed a nice name. I just kept it, I didn't want Zeke to find me."

"That makes sense." Ryan nodded.

**And what happens when Troy makes a discovery?**

Troy sighed and looked around Ryans room, funny he wasn't here. He sat on his bed and noticed something on his desk. Walking over Troy looked at the letter, it was from Sharpay, he saw. Ryans desk drawer was a little open, so Troy opened it fully, he gasped. Inside it was filled with letters from Sharpay. Letter after letter, right from when she had left. He dropped the letter.

**And will he ever find his love?**

"Sharpay?"

"Troy.."

**Especially when an old face shows up...**

Sharpay closed her hotel door behind her and sighed with relief, she turned around and shrieked. There, stood Zeke.

She screamed.

Troy sat down and sighed, his heart felt heavy. His cellphone began to ring, he looked at it. Unknown number, he answered.

_"Troy?"_ Came the voice.

"Sharpay?! Oh my god, Sharpay! Are you okay, where are you? How are you?" He asked, shocked.

"_Find me..."_ Then the phone went dead.

**FIND ME**

**COMING SOON**

* * *

**Well here it is, the sequel to Save Me. I hope you like it. Its a little lighter than the last one because Alone Together is darker than Happy Together. You guys waited a month and here we are!**

**Read and Review!  
Coop XxX**


	2. 5 Years Later

**Five Years Later**

****

**Ashley Tisdale, have you always been interested in singing?  
**_Totally, since I was a little kid my mom was always pushing me to make it to the top. My twin and I used to be in all the high school musicals, I always thought I would be an actress though and not a singer. But I'm not complaining!_

**You have an American accent, where in America did you come from?  
**_Alberquerque, New Mexico. I lived there with my mom, dad and my twin. But then my mom and dad split up so I came here to London. Ryan stayed behind with my dad, we figured it would be best._

**Ah, so you keep in touch?  
**_Of course! We speak on the phone, we IM and e-mail eachother and write letters as often as we can. We were really close, and we still are. He came to London last summer to see me, that was just when my first single was in production so he helped with a lot of it._

**Ah yes, Kiss The Girl. How did it feel to suddenly see yourself on Tv and billboards across the country?  
**_Pretty weird! I was so shocked, I kept looking up and going "Ahhh! Thats me!!!" all my friends were pretty excited too. We partied a lot. (Ashley giggles)_

**So Ashley, are you single at the moment?  
**_Haha yes, I am. Freshly single though, I'm getting over a guy._

**Mmhmm, your relationship with Richard Fleeshmann seemed to go down the tubes?  
**_Well he said in a magazine that we had broken up and he was over me, and I called him up and I was so angry. I'm actually writing a song on it now, but I was so angry. I really couldn't believe he would do something like that to me. You know?_

**Yes, we know Ashley. Turn to P117 to see 10 Questions we ask everyone: Ashley Tisdale!**

Ryan smiled and folded the magazine away into one of the three drawers on his desk, those drawers were all filled with letters from his twin, he missed her so much and was actually quite glad he was mentioned in that interview. He remembered the day she left, sometimes wishing he had gone with her and other times glad he hadn't. Ryan had moved into an apartment of his own which was fairly roomy and spacious, Gabriella stayed over often enough but she was too polite to go snooping. Although he knew eventually he was going to have to move the letters somewhere else or someone would find them.

Ryan smiled, he was surprised that they had managed to keep it a secret for so long. A secret in the family.

"You're good Ryan Evans, too good." He complimented himself with a smirk and a nod of the head, before putting the entire envelope into the drawer, he could read it later. In the meantime, he had things to do and Gabriella to go see.

* * *

Troy sighed, he was on the computer once more trying to decipher where his love might be. Yes, his love. Thats what he referred to her as now because he had realised that he did indeed love her. Troy sighed in frustration, still nothing. He could not narrow it down and he had never been able to. For a while he thought that she had gone to London to live with her mom but that just seemed too obvious, he thought she might have gone to New York and rented an apartment, she did have the money. But because she had the money she could be anywhere. And trying to find her just wasn't easy at all, it was making him sick.

"Hey, please don't say you're _still _trying to find Sharpay. Get over it man." Chad said as he walked into Troys room, Troy rubbed his eyes.

"I can't. She just disappeared, she vanished." Troy said.

"Well all I am glad for is that Zeke got what he deserved." Chad sat down.

"Yeah, you're right there." Troy nodded, Zeke had gone to juvie not long after Sharpay had vanished, as had Jacob. They had both got 5 years, Troy was dreading the fact that he know Zeke would be out in 2 months time. It had been nearly 5 years exactly since Sharpay had vanished.

"I know man." Chad said before Troy even mentioned it.

"Its just-"

"I think, you need to move on. If she had wanted to get in touch she would have by now. So I think its time you let it go." Chad stood up again, Troy knew he was right, but he wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, you know what? I don't need this. I can not believe you. Over her? And why you gotta lie about it?" She questioned into the phone, "Thats it, I'm over it." Ashley hung up and the music started.

"CUT" Yelled the director, Ashley pouted she was just getting into the music. The guy she was working with came over to her. He was a Richard Fleeshmann look-a-like. She gave a little smile.

"Great acting." He complimented, "I thought you were really mad at me there."

She smiled, "Gee thanks."

The director motioned for her to get back onto her set, which was a little bedroom made up and done like a teenage girls. The music started and she pretended to hang up the phone again, standing up and moving a little to the music as she acted feisty and walked down a pretend hallway.

The rest of her day was spent working the music video to perfection, and tomorrow she would be doing the same. She sighed, her whole body ached from all the dancing as she put her sunglasses on and walked down to her car. Paparazzi took pictures of her and asked her questions, she was only too glad to reply.

_"What was today like?"_

"Tiring."

_"What do you plan to do tonight?"_

"A long bubble bath." She smiled there.

_"Are you ever going home to America?"_

She paused and looked at the photographer, then she walked into her car and put the keys in it, turning the ignition she drove away as fast as she could. Still, the last question played in her mind. But she had decided a long time ago that going back to America was completely out of the question. Just then her cellphone rang, she pressed the button for speakerphone as she had it wired into the car.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sis."_

"Ryan!" She smiled and wished he could see it.

_"Yeah its me. Hows life?"_

"Messy. I broke up with Richard."

_"Why?"_ Ryan couldn't contain his joy, he had never liked that guy.

"He told a magazine we had already broken up! And that he was over me."

_"Oh right...thats bad. Oh well what did you do today?"_

"I...danced till my body ached and shot scenes for my new video."

_"New video?"_

"You'll see." She said with a smile, "Hows your life?"

"_Great, I think I'm gonna ask Gabriella to marry me."_

Ashley pressed on the brakes and pulled over. "What?!"

_"Well we've been together for so long, I just thought that maybe it was time...you know?"_

"But I have to be there!"

_"How are you gonna be? Everyone thinks you vanished, nobody knows where you are remember?"_

"Ryan...I know..."

_"Unless..."_

"Maybe it is time."

_"Time for what?"_

"For me to come home. To go back to Alberquerque." She whispered but Ryan heard her.

_"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Are you ready? You better be. cause as I said before. ITS BACK and its NEW and better than ever. The second on the 'Me' trilogy. Including Save Me and what i think the next one will be called is Love Me. Something like that. I dunno. I am an idiot making plans for the next one already but its so typically me.  
Don't be mad but this has been sitting ready since I wrote the trailor. But I just duidn't put it up...hope you like though! Lol.**_

**Reviewers  
**_xBeautifulSoulx**: Thank you so much! Haha so do I but will it? Gotta read to find out. :)  
**__Angel Of The Starz**: Thanks!Sorry I was a little while.**  
__LanaLang79**: Awww gee, thanks. I know, I rock. haha..god..you sound so happy. Can't disappoint then! Oh thanks, I didn't think it was that creative but it just seemed to fit the whole thing so...I used it.**__  
__xXxZashey-TroypayxXx**: Thanks! I hope so!**  
__-cRaZyn3sS**: Well here it is! Thanks:)**  
__socceroxztroypayroxzgrl**: Thanks. Haha, I hope you like it then. :)**  
AlwaysxAddicted**: Well here it is! Thank you so much, it means a lot:P **  
le disco**: As I said to you before, if you want to know why she doesn't want Zeke to find he then read Save Me. The first one.**  
x0emz0x**: Thanks! here you go, I am glad to know that! **  
Tammii92**: haha but you are right! Hope you enjoy!**  
zashleyalways**: Thank you! Here you are, sorry I was a while**  
__Tryanistique-xx**: AND...IN! Yes well here is more. There will always be MORE. Enjoy!!!!**_

**Still loving all my reviewers and now I have an important announcement.  
**If you are reading this and have not yet read **Save Me** then I suggest you DO. As this is a SEQUEL!!

**Coop XxX**


	3. The Radio

**The Radio**

Ryan smiled, he was reading Sharpays letter she had sent him. It had been over two weeks since they had last spoken on the phone, she was really busy with her new video and had been working at least 12 hours a day. In it she had enclosed a newspaper article done on her and Richards relationship, he was laughing because it seemed Sharpay/Ashley had never really wanted him there in the first place, she was always seen walking away from him or pulling her hand away. The thought made him glad Ryan knew Zeke was getting out soon, he hadn't told her that and he knew that thought would stop her from coming home, he didn't want that. He was walking down to the post office to post his own letter to Sharpay, and reading hers with a smile on his face.

"Ryan!" Came a voice from behind him, someone grabbed his shoulder and he stuffed Sharpays letter into his pocket on impulse. Then hid the address of the letter he was sending. He turned and faced Troy.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Troy asked, the desperation was written all over his face.

"No...sorry bro." Ryan lied, he felt bad lying but it had be done.

Troy paused, "Who's the letter to?"

"My mom." Ryan lied again.

"Oh really?" Troy asked and moved Ryans hand away suspiciously to see the address.

_Miss A Tisdale  
__23 Maida Vale  
__Maida Vale Place  
__London  
__England  
__UK_

"Told you." Ryan said.

"Tisdale?"

"She got married." Ryan nodded. There was another pause as both boys looked at eachother. "Well better go!" Ryan said and before Troy could say anything else he was sprinting down the street. Troy watched him to go and raised one eyebrow.

* * *

"Ashley Michelle Tisdale you did it!!!!" Shrieked her manager Luke. She was smiling and hugged the Richard Fleeshmann look-a-like. They had just finished filming her fifth video, it had taken two weeks about of 12 hours every day due to the streneous dance workouts and the kind of light they needed to shoot certain scenes. There had been a little bit of travelling too, they had to go to a beach and then be in the middle of London, so it had taken a while.

"I know!" She squealed happily and hugged Luke who hugged her bag, he managed several other British female singers but always said he believed Ashley was different.

"Now what are your plans for your next step?" Luka asked her and she stepped away shyly.

"Well..." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Luke asked, she had taken Britain by storm and he knew she was capable of anything.

"I want to go to America. See if I can make it there."

Luke smiled, he had been trying to convinca Ashley to do that for a month now. "Thank god!!!" He exclaimed and lifted her into the air, he spun her round, she laughed as he put her down.

"Yeah, my brother and I were talking and I think it would be a good idea to go home." She said slowly.

"Ashley...where exactly is home?" He asked.

"Alberquerque..." She said, raising one eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well its just...when I said go to America, I meant New York, LA, you know...Hollywood." luke explained.

"Oh..." Ashley looked at the ground, obviously disappointed. "Well hang on a second, I'll call my brother." She turned around, took out her phone and dialled Ryans number, she assumed it would only be around 1pm there since it was 9pm where she was.

It rang twice before he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ry.

_"Oh hey Sha-Ash!"_ Ryan cringed, correcting his mistake quickly.

"Hey. Listen, I spoke to my manager about coming home."

_"Yeah? And?"_ He asked quickly, excited.

"It would be New York. Or LA." She said regretfully.

_"Oh but thats not a problem! I'd get a flight, come see you."_

"Really?!"

_"Of course!"_

"Okay well then I'll get it arranged."

_"Okay, laters."_

"Speak soon."

With that she hung up and turned back to Luke with a smile on her face.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"He said he'd fly up and see me." She stated.

"LA here we come!" Luke said and Ashley squealed, she couldn't believe this was really happening. She was going home, back to America where she had lived, loved and she would be able to here their familiar accents again, and maybe it was a good idea not t go to Alberquerque. That way she wouldn't risk running into Troy, Chad, or even worse, Zeke. She shook her head, Zeke was in Juvenile Detention, wasn't he? She realised she had no idea when he would be getting out, it couldn't be terribly far away. It had been five years after all. Ashley shook her head, that was not going to bother her, she didn't care.

* * *

Troy sighed and sat in his car, closing the door behind him he turned on the radio, the male presenter seemed fairly happy. It had been a week since he last spoke to Ryan and yesterday when he had been packing a suitcase into his car and had quickly driven off. Troy was confused, Ryan had been so secretive in the last five years and he didn't understand it. Suddenly the male presenter boomed out at the end of a song.

"And now we have a brand new singer, live in the studio and all the way from London! Her name, Miss Ashley Tisdale ahd she's gonna be singing her new song Kiss the Girl!" There was a slight cheering.

_"There you see her..  
__Sitting there across the way..."_

Troy sat up straight, in alarm. It was Sharpay, it had to be Sharpay. It sounded just like her and coincidences like that just don't happen every day. His mind set to work, slowly piecing things together. Sharpay and Ryans mother had left and moved to_ London_, married a guy with a surname of _Tisdale_. Ryans letter, _Miss ATisdale_ he had been sending it to London. He had been sending a letter to Sharpay who naturally must have fled to her mothers and taken on a new identity. Troy gasped. He had worked it out.


	4. LA

**L.A.**

Troy rushed right over to Ryans, to ask him of what he had heard and when he found him he was not expecting what he saw. Gabriella was sitting in the front of the car, applying some lip gloss and Ryan was putting bags into the boot of the car. He put the boot down and that was when he saw Troy who was standing there looking at him suspiciously.

"Hey Troy." Ryan said with a smile and walked to the front of the car.

Troy was confused, "Where….are you going?" He asked them and Gabriella looked at him.

"Holiday." She said simply, and quite dismissively.

"Oh." Troy said, and paused, "How come you never told me?" He asked.

"It was a surprise, for Gabi so I didn't tell anyone." Ryan said and got into the car, the whole situation felt awkward.

"Yeah, was there something you came over for Troy?" Gabriella asked and took Ryans hand as he turned the ignition in the car, he smiled at her.

"Erm… yeah. I heard someone on the radio I thought it might be…" Troy hesitated.

"Sharpay?" Ryan finished for him and rolled his eyes, he was obviously irritated with Troy's ongoing search for his 'missing' twin. Gabriella bit her lip, she missed Sharpay and had no idea where she was, Ryan didn't like speaking of her much she they never spoke. As far as Gabriella knew, Sharpay could be dead by now.

"Yeah." Troy said finally.

"Well it wasn't." Ryan said, "I don't know what you're doing Troy but stop trying to find my sister. It's in the past now. She's gone and I don't think she is returning. You don't think that in five years, if she wanted us to know where she was she would have contacted us. Or come back?" Ryan asked and looked at Troy, who was looking at the ground. The words stung Gabriella; she always liked to think that wherever she was Sharpay was too afraid to call, not because she didn't want to. They had been friends, hadn't they?

"We better go." Ryan said and Troy nodded.

"Okay I will see you… some other time." He said and slowly walked away from the car, he watched Gabriella and Ryan drive off. Ryan had been so touchy about the whole thing, but maybe that was just because she was his twin and Troy had been able to do nothing else apart from go on about her for years.

--------

"So where are we going Ryan?" Gabriella asked as they pulled onto the motorway. Ryan smiled and winked at her.

"You'll see when we get there." He said and looked back at the road.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, you know that?" Gabriella said with a pout and crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. Ryan laughed and hit her with one hand playfully.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Gabriella shrieked and put his hand back on the wheel.

Ryan swerved.

"Ryan!" Gabriella yelled and looked at the road.

"Will you calm down?" He said and laughed at her.

"Stop laughing, the road isn't funny. You won't be laughing when we crash." She said moodily and Ryan stopped laughing after a few more minutes, "That's better."

-------

Chad kicked the dirt; Troy had dragged him out to talk about his latest discovery. He had heard Sharpay on the radio and asked Ryan; Ryan had got really touchy and driven away. Personally Chad was also very sick of his obsession with the missing teen.

"And then he and Gabriella acted all couply and just drove away from me." Troy said and threw his hands up in the air as though it was the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone.

"Troy." Chad looked at Troy.

"And now, I'm just left here, sitting wondering well was it really her? Did I imagine it? Am I insane?" Troy continued.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes! You _are_ insane! You have been obsessing and obsessing over her, over Sharpay Evans for five years. _Five years_. If she had wanted to, she would have contacted you. But she didn't. Did she?" Chad said coldly.

"No…."

"Exactly! And I'm sorry, but you have been speaking about her non-stop for five years. Quite frankly, we have all grown very tired of it. Everyone else moved on. Even Ryan moved on Troy, why can't you? Because you're going to have no friends by the end of this. If it ever comes." Chad said, and then shook his head, walking away from Troy. He had had enough of Troys obsession with Sharpay Evans. He turned around and looked at Troy, "She's not coming back!" He called and left him there.

------

"Okay, now look." Ryan said and pointed for Gabriella to look out the windscreen.

"Okay!" Gabriella giggled and leaned forward, "Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

Ryan nodded.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN!" She shrieked and Ryan laughed, "You took me to LA?!"

"Yep." He said and smiled, "I know you don't need to say it… I'm great." Ryan nodded smugly.

------

Ashley posed outside the first class hotel for the photographers. She had already had her single released in America and it had taken the stores by storm. People knew her here too and it was odd being known for a different name than the one on her birth certificate. She had it legally changed, but still it was odd. Ashley spun around and walked into the hotel. Her assistant had checked in for her and she greeted her with the keys.

"Thanks Lucia." Ashley said with a smile and took the key card out of her hand.

"You're welcome Ashley. I'm staying in the room next door so if you need anything, just call." Lucia said and wrote something down on the clipboard she was holding.

"Thanks and I will." Ashley replied and walked over to the elevator, she went up to her room to prepare for dinner, it was such a big event tonight and she was very nervous. Her heart was racing. She smiled as she made her way into the room; tonight was going to be so special, so important. She had to perfect she realised as she opened the door. Her room was amazing; it had a sitting room and a kitchen, a walk in wardrobe and a huge circle bed. It was almost as great as her home in London, the place she had only just bought. She smiled and fell onto the bed.

-------

Ryan smiled at Gabriella, they were eating at a rather posh restaurant in town and there was a candle between them. They were both eating steak and Gabriella was smiling as Ryan talked away to her about exactly why they were there, she realised she actually had no idea.

"Gabi, I brought you here because its our fifth year anniversary, tomorrow." Ryan said and Gabriella gasped.

"Oh my god! It really is!" She said and raised her hands to her mouth.

"Wait, you mean you didn't know?" Ryan looked crestfallen.

"No I mean, it just slipped my mind. I feel so bad though, you went to all this trouble." She said and looked around slowly, it was truly beautiful. There were other couples and families all around; the road beside them was quiet so the sound of traffic didn't even ruin anything.

Suddenly Ryan checked his watch again, he had been doing that for the last half hour, and Gabriella looked concerned, "Is something wrong?" She asked, "Did you have another thing planned? Because this was really enough Ry." She said and he looked at her, scratching his head.

"Well there was another reason I brought you to LA Gabi." He said quietly and looked behind her, he smiled.

"What was it?" Gabriella looked over her shoulder. She did a double take and gasped at the sight she saw there.

* * *

**Oh yeah...I'm beaing mean and leaving you with a little cliffie. Don't be maaad I swear it won't take as long to update. I had a severe case of writers block and also, this story only got six reviews last time. I was so upset you know? ): More this time hopefully.**

**Coop**


	5. Oh My God

**Oh. My. God.**

"Sharpay?!" Gabriella shrieked when she saw the tall blonde haired girl standing right behind her chair.

"Ah!" Ryan stood up, "Sharpay goes by Ashley now…" He cautioned and walked beside Ashley hugging her tightly. Ashley giggled and hugged him back.

"Ry, it's been so long." She said into his shoulder and smiled.

"Wait... you knew? And you never told me?!" Gabriella asked and Ryan looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah. After the whole Zeke thing Ash begged me not to tell anyone, she's my twin and I promised her I wouldn't. She moved to London to stay with my mom and went to a performing school there, got discovered and here she is." Ryan explained with his arm around Ashley's shoulder. Gabriella looked at Ashley.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"Yeah it really is. But I'm back now, and Ry and I thought we should tell you and you only."

"Why only me?" Gabriella asked, confused and raised a slender brow.

Ryan and Ashley exchanged glances, Ryan looked rather nervous. Gabriella looked at them both expectantly and Ashley nodded, Ryan looked back at Gabriella and fumbled in his pocket for something.

"Well…" Ryan said and got down on one knee, Gabriella looked at him, she thought he was going to tie his shoe. Ashley bit her lip and smiled as Ryan took out a red velvet ring box. Gabriella gasped.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Ryan asked and looked up at her.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella said, she had tears of joy in her eyes. She stood up, "Yes!"

Ryan's eyes lit up and he stood up, throwing his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Ashley smiled from behind them and Gabriella pulled her into the hug. They all stood there for the longest time, just hugging and squealing. Tears of joy streaked all their cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ashley squealed and clapped her hands once the hug was over. Ryan looked into Gabriella's eyes and slowly slipped the ring onto her engagement finger.

"I love you Ryan Evans." Gabriella said.

"I love you too." He smiled softly and they leaned in, kissing each other for a few moments.

Unfortunately, what they didn't see was the paparazzi, in the corner, taking picture after picture of the joyous occasion.

-------------------

Troy stood in Ryan's empty bedroom, it was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Ryan's father had moved away around a year ago and left the house to him, so Ryan and Gabriella had been living there for years. Still, no matter through all the parties he had never allowed them into Sharpay's old bedroom, or his old bedroom. Now he was standing in Ryan's and it looked exactly as it had the last time he had been in it, over five years ago. Troy went and sat down on Ryans bed, his eyes scanning the room for anything really. He had a feeling, some sort of feeling Ryan knew where Sharpay was. His eyes fell on Ryans desk which had a brown envelope on it. He walked over and picked up the envelope.

_Mr R Evans  
104 Helmut Avenue  
Albuquerque  
New Mexico_

Troy raised an eyebrow and even though he knew he shouldn't, he took the letter out of the opened top, unfolded it. It wasn't very long, just a couple of pages and there were clippings, pictures of the new pop sensation Ashley Tisdale still in the envelope. He tipped it and let them all fall onto the desk, there were quite a few. **Ashley Tisdale releases third single in the UK.** He read the headlines and then moved back to the letter.

_Dear Ryan_

_I miss you, I can't believe the last time you came to see me would be the last. You're right, I really have to come to America, I have to get over this stupid fear of mine. America is a big place and theres no way Zeke would find me there.._

Wait, no way Zeke would find who? Troys eyes rushed to the bottom of the letter and widened.

_Lots of love_

_Sharpay (Or should I say Ashley now? Haha)_

Troy dropped the letter on the table, so Ryan had known where Sharpay had been all along? He couldn't believe it, Troy looked at Ryans desk drawer, it was slightly open. He knew he shouldn't but he pulled it open anyway and sat himself down on the computer chair, turning it to the desk drawer. Inside was envelope after envelope, all with the same curly old-fashioned writing and address. There were at least fifty letters crammed in the one drawer, he opened the drawer below and found exactly the same thing. Troy took out his cell and searched for Ryans number. Once he found it he dialled it.

"_The cell phone you have dialled is currently out of range, please try again later. The cell phone you have dialled is currently out of range, please try again later. The cell phone you have called..." _

Troy listened in shock. He couldn't believe Ryan had lied to him. He couldn't believe it.

After that had sunk in Troy made his way down the hall and paused outside the door painted pink. Sharpay's bedroom door, he took a deep breath and looked at her name written in little golden stars. He pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

He didn't know what he had expected. But it certainly wasn't this. Sure, the room looked empty. It looked like he had last seen it, but more empty. But why would it be empty? She had vanished and run away, right? It seemed impossible, surreal even. Words were spinning around his mind, it was impossible that her leaving had been _planned_, right? He looked around; all her photo's of friends and herself was still there, her eyes shining out at the camera as she had her arms around a happy Zeke, or a pouting Taylor. Gabriella and Troy were there too, and Ryan of course and they all looked so happy. Troy picked one of the photos off the wall, a picture of her and him. He had his arms casually around her shoulders and was smiling at the camera; she was smiling at something off the camera. He remembered that day.

"_Sharpay, Troy c'mere I wanna get a picture of you both!" Ryan called out, they were all in the park opposite the school, having a great time. Sharpay and Zeke had just got together, and they were all celebrating somehow. Zeke laughed and detached himself from the blonde goddess as she made her way over to Troy. Troy hugged her tightly and she giggled. _

"_Troy let me go I can't breathe!" Sharpay squealed and Troy hugged tighter, "Troy! The picture won't look good if I'm dead." Sharpay pushed him away and Gabriella started laughing. It was then Troy smiled at the camera Ryan was holding and Sharpay, still laughing with Gabriella wasn't looking when Troy slipped his arm around her and the flash went off. _

Flash.

Troy saw it in the room then, the memory still in his mind and all the others of times he had shared with her and the others. He missed times like that, Troy realised then he had pretty much been living in limbo ever since Sharpay had supposedly disappeared. He wanted to change that, but he couldn't now. Not when he knew about the letters and the lies Ryan had been feeding him all this time.

* * *

**_Sorry this took forever! Just look at my profile to find out all about the delay. Please guys! I'm sooo sorry. But its all over now, well its all nearly over. don't worry! With all this promotional stuff for HSM2 my mind is buzzing with inspiration!_**

**Reviewer Time!  
**_Angel Of The Starz: _**_Haha yes, we all know. Because we are not idiots and I am the writer. Maybe I'm predictable? Thanks!  
_**_AlwaysxAddicted: **Sorry it took so long! Thanks.  
**LanaLang79: **Haha sorry, I'm a little bit of a moody person. But the story is really picking up now. So there we go... Haha. Thank you!  
**'-'-H3ll0-'-': **Yaaa well she did, see you all predicted me! Sorry this took so long.  
**x0emz0xU: **Yep you guess it! Like everyone else. Thanks!  
**XBeautifulbabe405X: **Lol YAY FOR UPDATES. Speaking of which, hope you enjoyed this one!  
**youtubesmybffakachel08: **Of course you do! Congrats.  
**XxCasxX: **haha sorry. I took forever to update but here it is!**_

**Sorry this one took so long guys but it won't be forever!**


	6. Paparazzi

**Paparazzi**

Ashley, Gabriella and Ryan all walked down Sunset Boulevard in the hot sun, Gabriella and Ryan holding hands as they all kept engaged in their conversation. Ashley licked her ice-cream and looked out to the waves smoothly setting against the golden sands, it was such a good sight. Ryan and Gabriella looked really happy too, she was so glad to be sharing their lives with them again.

"Seriously Sh Ash... how did you do it?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked from behind her big sunglasses.

"Well how did you keep it a secret?"

"I still am keeping it a secret though… but it has been hard to just not come over and see you guys. But there's always been the fear that Zeke can come find me any minute. Now I know he can't I'm okay." Ashley explained and nodded over to two big burly men on the other side of the street trying to look as though they were doing nothing.

"Who are they?" Ryan asked with a finely raised brow.

Ashley smiled smugly, "My bodyguards." She said with a laugh and Gabriella gasped in amazement.

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed.

They walked along a little further in silence when Ashley noticed something in a nearby paper. The front page of a magazine called _Source_ had her on the front cover with Gabriella and Ryan in front of her. It read _"Ashley's brother gets engaged! She is there to witness the occasion."_ Ashley looked at it and flicked through the magazine. The owner of the small stall walked over to her and she handed him the money for the magazine, knowing she would want it anyway.

"What's that?" Ryan asked looking at the cover.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" Ashley began, looking at the one-page spread. "I didn't know, I swear. "

"Are you kidding?!" Gabriella exclaimed, "This is amazing!" She said and looked through it reading the article.

"_Ashley Tisdale was spotted looking on with excitement as her brother Lucas Tisdale got down on one knee and proposed to his girlfriend who is currently unknown. She arrived in the States two days ago and has been keeping a low profile, this being her first public appearance since arriving. The girlfriend said yes immediately and Ashley was obviously pleased as she enjoyed a meal and a night at a club with the loved-up couple. Perhaps this will inspire Ashley to find a love of her own after her break-up with British soap star Richard Fleeshman?"_

Gabriella shrieked with excitement and laughed, "I'm in a magazine!" She laughed and hugged her future sister-in-law, ecstatic.

----------

Troy was holding the same magazine and gazing at it in shock and dismay, Gabriella had known too? Gabriella and Ryan were engaged? How could people be moving on without him? Sharpay looked happy and he was so jealous they got to share her company and yet he couldn't. But then again… there was nothing stopping him was there? He could just drive up to LA and find her. But how would he be able to find her in LA? It was a huge city and she was just one person. It would take a little more research than… and who the hell was Richard Fleeshman? He decided to go and do some research on this Ashley Tisdale person who he didn't seem to be able to connect to Sharpay, despite the physical appearance.

After around two hours of searching he figured he had managed to scrape up a few links of what 'Ashley's' life was like. He knew that she lived with her mother and had only come into the public eye around a year and a half ago in Britain when she released her first single and has since then been linked with soap star Richard Fleeshman who broke up with her through a magazine interview. Ouch. That would have probably hurt a lot. Then again Troy didn't really have any sympathy for her. She had been living a whole new life on the other side of the Atlantic while here he was stuck in limbo? He was going to confront her.

----------

It had been three days since they had seen the advertisement and Gabriella and Ryan were getting ready to go back to Albuquerque, they kept asking Ashley if she wanted to go back too, but she refused.

"So you and Ryan have different names?" Gabriella asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah Lucas and Ashley, it's easier that way it's like we keep both lives different in a way, right?" Ashley laughed and smiled, "Mine is for other reasons too."

"Well then don't I get a new name?" Gabriella asked and smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want." Ryan said after putting the last suitcase in the car and kissing his fiancée.

"Vanessa. I love that name. Vanessa Ann Hudgens." She said after a few moments thinking.

"Alright Nessa." Ashley said and kissed her cheek, "Look after my brother." She said cheekily.

"Hey I heard that…" Ryan said and hugged his twin, holding her tight.

"Call me when you guys get home." Ashley said as they got in the car and she waved as they drove off onto the busy road. It would be good to go back to Albuquerque but she knew that just wasn't possible.

After a day out shopping for a while by herself, she decided to go back to her hotel room and relax before going out for dinner. Tomorrow she had to start work and it would be good to get a good relaxation night, perhaps she would go for a Jacuzzi, after all she had her own private one. It was of course as she was getting out of her bodyguard's car that she saw the familiar body standing at the other side of the road. The familiar dark hair sweeping across his face, those eyes seeming to have hardened in time, his skin, that perfect tan. How was it possible? He had his arms in the pockets of some baggy jeans and a light blue striped shirt also baggy. There was a moment that seemed to last forever as she stood staring at her first love.

Troy Bolton.

He started moving towards her, walking across the empty street as the car pulled away. She wanted to run into his arms, feel him hold her. Funny how just looking at him now brought all the feelings back that she had once held for him. "Troy…" She said and looked at him as he stood right in front of her. Wanting to reach out and touch him and yet keeping herself under control with all her might.

"Sharpay.." Troy said, looking into her eyes. It was hard not to just kiss her right there, not to just pick her up in his arms and kiss her like he always wished he could. Carry her upstairs and tell her how much he had missed her, how he needed her. How he still loved her.

"Please don't call me that…" She said softly.

"Ashley…Tisdale…" He murmured and gently put out his hand to stroke her cheek. All his angry feelings had washed away for her, and were replaced by nothing but joy that the girl he had been searching for was standing right before him. His heart felt like it was about to explode, he couldn't quite describe it.

With his other hand he held out for her to take. And she did, looking him in the eyes all the time.

And oh, how their hearts did race.

* * *

**Hye sorry it took so long to update I really have to go so I will reply to the reviews you make for this one in the next chappie. Thanks all for reviewing and reading!**


	7. Troyley?

**Troyley? **

Ashley led Troy up to her hotel room; nobody gave her a second glance, because the hotel she was staying in was filled with famous people. As she went Troy stared in awe at Rihanna and another girl sitting in the hotel lobby chatting without a care in the world. The hotel had very high security so no paparazzi could get in, so stars could just laze around like normal. It was great. They went into a large elevator with mirrors all round the sides of it, it was quite disconcerting.  
"So…" Troy said after a few moments of silence, "What are you doing here?"  
"Let us not make small talk Troy, please." Ashley said and looked at him with an arched brow.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologise, I can't begin to imagine all the questions in your head at the moment. Why did I vanish? Why didn't I write? I want to explain but I just can't"  
Troy stopped her from speaking with a finger to her lips. "Hush it. I don't want to speak about that, all that matters is I've found you now, and that we can be like we were before, right?"  
"Well Troy, a lot has happened…" Ashley said and raised an eyebrow, "It wouldn't be like it was before."  
"I know but… we can still be friends right?"  
Ashley smiled then, "We will always be friends."

They were silent then, both watching each other. Ashley didn't know what it was but there was something,_ something_ that made her want to throw herself at him. The feelings she had once had just seemed to resurface. Her eyes clouded over with lust. Troy looked at her and she glanced away. Just then the elevator came to a sudden stop. The atmosphere was tense. But in a good way. They walked along to her room.

"I was just gonna hang about for a bit before going out for dinner, wanna join me?" Ashley asked and looked at Troy.  
"The hanging out or the dinner?"  
Ashley shrugged, "Both?"  
"Sounds good to me." He said as she inserted the card into the slot and the little yellow light came on meaning that it had been successful. She opened the door and as she did she felt Troys breathing hot on her neck. The door closed behind them and they were instantly on one another. Troys hands on her hips, pulling her to him, her hands around his neck, lips touching in the most feverish of kisses. Troy picked Ashley up, and continued to kiss her, losing his fingers in her long blonde hair, he had missed her, and he had wanted her for so long. And now she was here, he had her. There was truly nothing better.

They went out that night after their evening of passionate love-making and held hands as they went along the boulevard, looking much like every other couple. In fact Ashley didn't even mind when paparazzi took pictures of her. She posed with Troy and laughed along as the paparazzi asked her questions and they both said 'no comment'. Troy felt a small rush, he was quite enjoying this, and he could get used to it.

They dined at a lovely Italian restaurant and Troy even took the liberty of paying, although Ashley didn't know where he had got the money from, he hadn't mentioned getting a job or going to university. But she wasn't going to ask.

-----------

Ryan and Gabriella spent their evening in the hotel, celebrating their engagement. They drank champagne and ate strawberries, they spoke and they kissed and they cuddled, they watched movies and talk about what kind of a wedding they could have.  
"I think it should be a beach wedding. Wouldn't that be nice? Getting married on the beach…" Gabriella said with a smile. "What do you think?"  
"Whatever you want babe, I'll get married wherever you decide on. I promise." He kissed her and she returned it. Falling in love with him all over again. Part of her couldn't believe he had proposed, or how amazing her life was turning out. It seemed after years of tension, doubt and fear as well as the constant heavy atmosphere and an awkward feeling, that it was all falling into place now and everything would be brighter from now on.

------------

The next day Ashley happened to notice the cover of a magazine as she was walking to work. Last night had been what she felt like, was perfection. Troy had taken her back to her hotel and then he had gone and driven home during the night. They had promised to meet up in the next week before she had to go back to England. Although there was a part of her that was thinking about staying in America for a bit longer, she was just here to release her single and film a video, then talk on a few shows and leave for England again. Then she had to do a few concerts there, and release a new single there, it was all very frustrating and stressful. Celebrities always looked like they lived the high life, but they really didn't.

She saw a magazine with her on the cover and ordered one of her bodyguards to go and buy it. They were really there only to protect her from Zeke should he ever show his face, she was terrified of that. But it was getting a bit easier, especially now she had conquered her fear and come to America. And Troy had been so kind about everything, so she was definitely going to speak to him when she next saw him, about everything.

The magazine said on the front page on a small panel, "_Who is Ashley Tisdale's Mystery Man?"_ and it was just a small article that basically said she was a pop star from the UK trying to make it big in America even though America was her homeland anyway, and she had been spotted out last night with a mystery man, holding hands and posing with him. Ashley couldn't help but laugh when she read "_Perhaps this is Ashley's cure after the heartbreak Richard Fleeshman caused her?"_ because she really hadn't been terribly hurt, just more annoyed. But she didn't need to let anyone know that.

------------

Troy drove back to Albuquerque in pure bliss, pleased with himself. He had finally got the part of Sharpay he had always wanted, her heart. Surely she wouldn't have slept with him otherwise? But he had to admit he was a little irritated with himself, so overwhelmed by her beauty and the fact that she was standing in front of him, lying in his arms, shrieking his name, whatever else they had done, he hadn't confronted her. She had even tried to explain herself and he hadn't wanted to hear it. He would need to bring it up when he met up with her. They had exchanged numbers again, and promised to keep in touch. This time he knew she would.

-------------

Someone else saw the magazine article, someone else who had been let out early for good behaviour, someone who was not happy with the sight of the young woman with Troy Bolton, holding his hand and laughing. It had always been what he had expected hadn't it? And that angered him. He crumpled up the magazine and threw it into the bin beside the outdoor bench he was sitting on. Zeke Baylor was free, and he was **not** happy.

* * *

**Well here it is, the long awaited update. I am so so sorry it took so long as I always say but it's here now so enjoy! Hope you like it a lot. I do. I spent a lot of time writing it so you had BETTER. And please don't forget to REVIEW. D I appreciate it so much!**

_marri**: Yep, and what exactly do YOU think is in store for them? P  
**dancethroughout**: It's always good to have a new fan, thank you!  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: Thank you very much. Love ya lots too? D  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: Awww I missed you. 3 Thank you very much!  
**KRB**: Of course I'm not done! Still have lots to go. Lots.  
**Chesom549**: Thank you very much! Mwah!  
**ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou**: Thanks that was the effect I REALLY wanted to have, I was so glad that it did.  
**Silver**: Awww I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  
**popxlockxdrop**: Thank you very much, it really means a lot.  
**TisdaleEfron09**: YES HE DID! Which means he no longer has to live in limbo anymore. Yay to Troy!  
**Cutie4eva**: Thanks so much!!  
**SMR2009**: Thanks so much! It does mean a lot. I love being amazing.  
**AshleyTizzyBabe**: Well now you know!  
**RachelKarenGellar**: Do you happen to like Friends...? P**_

**Okay well that's me done for now folks, I hope you liked this installment! 3  
Serenity xox**


	8. Blast From The Past

**Blast From The Past**

Troy Bolton was back in Albuquerque, feeling a little more complete than when he had left. He couldn't shake the smile from his face. He sauntered out of his car, the sun shining down on him brightly as he locked it behind him. He went into a local newsagent under the intention of getting the daily papers when he came across an article, he couldn't help but notice a picture of Sharpay on the side, flicking to the magazine page where it read _'Who is Ashley Tisdale's Mystery Man?' _and he laughed at the pictures of him and her when they had gone out for their lovely dinner the night before, and them leaving the hotel together, walking along the board-walk hand-in-hand. The truth was he didn't know exactly what he and Sharpay were. He wasn't sure if they were just friends, dating, or friends with benefits? He had never thought to ask.

"Oh my god." A voice came from behind him, "You know Ashley Tisdale?"

He hadn't expected this at all, "Err… yeah…" He said and turned around; flipping the magazine closed and looked at the girl who had spoken.

She looked about sixteen or seventeen years old, had light brown hair to just past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black denim bootleg jeans, trainers and a black vest top with a red cardigan. "Well I feel so sorry for you." She continued and rolled her eyes.

Troy was amused by this, "What do you mean you feel sorry for me?"

"Well she's such a bitch I heard. I hear that she's a complete diva and always expects to get her own way. I hate her."

"Well she isn't like that in real life."

"She looks like that Sharpay girl there's a picture of in East High, isn't she like, missing?" Abby continued, "Anyway I think it's stupid of her to expect to be able to be famous here in America as well, sure she's already big in the UK but she's a bit full of herself to think she'll be able to make it over here."

"Right. Okay…" Troy put the magazine down; this girl was starting to freak him out just a tad.

* * *

Ashley smiled as the cameras stopped filming for the talk show she had been on. She stood up and checked her watch. The presenter had quickly gone from being all smart and sophisticated to leaning back in her chair and sighing, Ashley leaned forward "It was really nice to meet you." She shook her hand and then walked out of the studio, she had to get back to her hotel and start packing.

Walking along the street for a bit, her bodyguard walking along the other pavement across the road just in case anything bad happened, she didn't want to look too suspicious though. However, it was when the bodyguard happened to look in another direction to avoid bumping into anyone else that a hand grabbed Ashley from the side and pulled her into the alley beside it. She squealed but it wasn't to be heard over the cars and the people chatting as they walked.

Ashley came face to face with a very _very_ familiar character. He had grown a little and become more muscular, his eyes had hardened and he had a few scars on his face and arms she didn't want to ask where they had come from. He also had a tattoo on his arm of a lion. Funnily enough, this was always what she expected him to be like.

"Zeke." She cried out, although it came out as a terrified whimper.Zeke smirked. Although a body guard is paid for something and they are good at their job. He came marching into the alleyway prepared to maul Zeke off his client.

Then Zeke shot him.

* * *

Troy was walking towards his house when he bumped into a familiar face, it was that Abby girl. Who flushed slightly, had she known he was coming here? He was quite confused.

"Oh!" She yelled out and he looked at her surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
"It's alright. What are you doing around here?" He laughed and looked at her confused, Ashley's paranoia was rubbing off on him.  
"Oh, my friend lives up the street, but she's ill so I went up to her house..." She trailed off and looked behind him. "Hey, I know this is a bit forward, but would you like to go out for coffee?"  
Troy raised one of his eyebrows, what the hell? "I don't think so..."  
She smiled innocently, "Please?" Troy felt a sharp pain at his side, she had cut him. With a knife. He gasped and looked at her, she was glaring now, hiding the knife in her hand now. "walk." She ordered and he did so, feeling a sharp pain in his side as she gripped her arm around him and dug the knife in, clearly to keep him from running away. A car drove by slowly, black with blacked out windows, Troy watched it as it slowed next to them. "Get in." He was told.  
He did.  
There were a few people in this car, all of them had shaved heads, Abby took off her jacket and fixed him with an icy stare, he was in the back with her and some large guy with a tattoo of a dragon all down his arm. This was terrifying. Right then his phone rang in his pocket, he went to grab it when the tattooed man beside him grabbed his arm so tightly he thought he was going to break it.  
"Nah man." The man driving said with a Jamaican accent, "Let him."  
The guy let go and Troy answered, it was an unknown number. He wondered.

"Hello?"  
_"Troy?" _Came the voice.  
"Sharpay! Oh my god. How are you? Are you okay?" he hoped nothing had happened to her too.  
_"Find me..._" The line went dead.

Troy looked at his phone in shock when the guy beside him took it and threw it out the window, he was still in shock. The whole car erupted.  
"Don't worry, we're taking you to your precious Sharpay." Abby smirked and then Troy felt a sharp pain in his head.

Everything went black.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought please and thanka you. And sorry for the shortness. Please read my other fanfiction. **Something UnPredictable** it is only a one shot. Thank you. **

_Clotisy__**: haha thank you I love it too to be honest! It's really cool. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Chesom549**: Sorry for the long wait, and thank you. The man is back..  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: OH MY GOD I KNOW! Thank youuuuu and hope you like this update.  
**marri**: Awww you were the 4th one to review. Thanks for your kind words on my recent oneshot. It was and still is painful. anyway now what do you think will happen? ohmigosh.  
**Evane21**: Thanks  
**ScienceFreak2007**: ... why did you review?  
**BloodyxRomance**: Thank you very very much I hope you liked this chapter then!  
**naturally a lover**: Oh god I know, absolutely terrifying yeah? Thanks.  
**nrisley19892007**: Thank you very much  
**Going2alaska**: Have fun! And taaaaa.  
**karemina**: Thanks so much hope you enjoy.  
**FanficManiaTZ**: are you even more terrified for them BOTH now? I would be, if I didn't know what was going to happen next. :/ Hope you like!  
**xxTroypay4ever**: Thanks so much! Glad you're addicted to my stories, thats the kind of reaction I wanted. I hope this satisfies you for now!  
**headstronglover**: Thank you!  
**AshleyTizzyBabe**: He might. He might. Thank you!**_

**Wow! Thats a lot of reviewers. You made me so happy there. THANK YOU. I have needed it recently. Hope you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas! There is a oneshot coming up TODAY!**

**Serenity **


	9. Bound

**Bound**

Troy awakened in a dark room, it was only after he fully regained consciousness that he realised it was not the room that was dark, but he had a blindfold over his eyes, even looking down didn't help him. He had been bound by the ankles and his wrists were bound behind his back and tied to some sort of loop on the cement wall behind him. He was seated, and only in his underwear. Troy cringed, how embarrassing. He couldn't even see to find out if Sharpay was in here.

"Sharpay?!" He called aloud, just in case but all her got were wheezy laughs and guffaws at his expense.

"Your precious girlfriend will be here soon." He heard and then a shriek, a feminine shriek was heard down the corridor.

"Oh, here she is now." A different voice came back, Troy could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"Let me go! Stop it!" He heard her yell, as she was thrown into the same place as him. He heard a lot of struggling and muffling, Sharpay trying to shriek but she was obviously being gagged, and blindfolded just like him. He heard some more kicking and scuffling.

"Fucking hell girl, STOP MOVING!" One man yelled and then there was a loud crack and the struggling was no more. Troys heart raced.

"Don't worry your lover isn't dead." Zeke sneered, he would recognise that threatening voice anywhere.

"Zeke, so you're behind this."

"Who else would be?" he asked smugly.

Troy stared directly ahead, he had no idea where about Zeke was, but he tried to follow his voice.

"Why though?" Troy wanted to know, they hadn't done anything for years.

"She made me end up in that place, and then thinks that **she** has the right to vanish off the face of the earth. No, not happening. And _you_? Well I just never really liked you." He heard someone spit and then felt something go in his hair, he wanted to throw up. He heard Zeke walk over to where Sharpay was tied up.

"Sharpay… or Ashley as you go by now…" Zeke said in her unconscious face, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I just forced myself upon you right now…."

He heard nothing then, and then a small scream, poor Sharpay.

"FUCKING HELL!" Zeke yelled, and stood up, he had blood coming out of his mouth. He spat it at the filthy ground. He had removed his female prisoners gag and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, she had started yelling quietly and then clamped her teeth down on his tongue.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." Zeke said, spitting on the ground again and walking away.

"Troy?!"

"Sharpay! Are you okay?"

"Kind of, apart from that… I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

That was all the guards let them say, "Alright you two break it up, we're not going to gag you again." They warned.

----------------------------

"Hmmm." Ryan sighed, looking at his mobile, Ashley would have called him by now.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gabriella as she slinked her arms around his shoulders and slowly gave him a shoulder massage. Ryan was tense.

"Ashley, she should have called me. She's meant to be leaving for London tomorrow, and she had three meetings yesterday. She said she wanted to meet up before she went back to Europe."

"Maybe she's just been really busy." Gabriella offered as advice, although that didn't sound like her at all, she was worried also.

All hopes of her being busy were dashed when they turned on the TV around half an hour later.

"_This is the scene where just less than twenty-four hours ago Mr Lothario, who worked as British pop sensation, Ashley Tisdale's bodyguard was murdered. Witnesses say a coloured man, looking tough and broody. He had a few scars on his face which are counting as distinguishing marks, and he had also just been released from youth prison a few weeks earlier, for kidnapping Sharpay Evans – who remains missing and is also a complete doppelganger of Ashley Tisdale – police think the cases may be linked. Also missing from his hometown in Albuquerque is Troy Bolton, seen out with Ashley Tisdale a few days before the kidnap and also friend of Sharpay Evans. Police are taking anymore questions and asking to the public to contact them if they know anything."_

Ryan and Gabriella paled, "Not again!" Ryan yelled and buried his head in his hands. Gabriella was in a state of shock, she burst into tears. Troy _and_ Sharpay? She didn't know what to say at all.

"I'm calling mom." Ryan said and started furiously dialling a number into his phone.

-----------------------------------------------

Ashley wasn't sure how long they had been there now, her clothes were torn. Her top had been ripped at the top left hand shoulder and was now hanging forward, her trousers were scuffed and torn open half way up her thigh, at the knees and ripped down the bottom in one. She could feel the muck on her skin, and her own sweat. The ground was damp that she was sitting on, she had been tied up the same was as Troy, and too was blindfolded. She didn't like this one bit. There had been silence for ages, she wasn't sure exactly how long, but it was a long time. Feeling very vulnerable she began to rub her wrists together, hoping somehow that would loosen the ropes binding them together, but they didn't. Instead it just made her wrists feel sore and itchy.

"Troy?" She breathed, she could feel flashbacks in her mind, how had this happened again? Surely the police must have got wind of them now. _Please_.

"I'm here." He murmured, they seemed to be alone now. The guards hadn't gone crazy at them speaking.

"How are we going to get out of this?" She croaked and swallowed.

"I don't know, I'm thinking." He whispered back, and yet the hopelessness went on.

Her eyes were becoming too accustomed to the darkness, her body too weak to actually fight back if anything happened now. Her mouth was dry, she needed water.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Oooooh it's getting more exciting... I would also like to saaaay that Abby from the last chapter **will** be returning and she is played by **_BloodyxRomance_** I promised a character to her. :) Hope you liked this part! As you can tell we are nearing the end, but this is a trilogy! There is another coming.**

_Chesom549**: Hahah I loved your summary of Abby, true but you'll find out more about her. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this!  
**Going2Alaska**: I got confused reading you review... I was like what she doesn't even know the story? Lol but i got it.  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: Oh wow! Thanks, and of course, I think I read some after your review but I'll go back. :)  
**Clotisy**: I love your reviews! Thank you, and yes she was a bit creepy don't you think?  
**BloodyxRomance**: Did you like your character then:D Haha I made her so eeevil, I told you she would stir up stuff! And she returns for more later...  
**xxTroypay4ever**: Aww thank you very much. I have quite a few people who are addicted to me now. :)  
**Evane21**: Thank you. You too!  
**marri**: Thank you very much, I'm going to do a sequel to that one shot, kind of a three months on thing. Cause the baby is due in the next week or so.  
**nrisley19892007**: Thank you very much!  
**angeloves1**: Thank you again, hope you liked.  
**Troypay 4 Life**: I did:D**_

**There we go. Love you all! Please review!**

**Serenity xox**


	10. Torture

**Torture**

Fading in and out of consciousness again and again was wearing thin, Ashley didn't know a time she had felt so bad. Well she did, and that had been trapped in someone's basement a long time ago, memories she had long since tried to block out. She couldn't imagine when she was in a less comfortable position though. Trying to rub her ankles together wasn't working either, just made them feel sore and itchy, rope burn most likely.

"Troy?" She whispered, mainly just to check if any guards were there.

Silence.

"Troy!" She snapped, irritated he hadn't replied the first time.

She heard a snore come from the opposite corner and bit the inside of her cheeks. He was SLEEPING at a time like this?! She groaned and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. Something in her mind clicked, if she rubbed the side of her face against the wall… She forced her head onto the wall, pressing against it mainly where her blindfold was, and then tried to pull her head up. What she had been hoping for, happened. The gag moved down a little, if she just kept doing it maybe she could get it off. So she kept going, she could feel it grazing the skin that wasn't covered by the blindfold but she didn't care. Eventually, she had it down, it slid down to her neck and she looked around, grateful that she could see again.

It was dark, but not pitch black. She could make out Troys figure at the other side of the room, was it her wishful thinking or was he stripped to his underwear? She couldn't help but laugh to herself quietly, grateful that hadn't happened to her. Looking around she could see her and Troy were roughly four metres apart. The 'cell' wasn't terribly large, big enough to fit around ten people in the room without crushing, but no more. Ashley took a breath, she could see rocks on the ground, which was tiled like a pavement, and the walls were large cemented blocks. There was absolutely no light, but the 'cell' was like a room that had a large opening to one side, of which she could make nothing out of.

------------------------------------------

"And when was the last time you saw Ashley?"

"A day ago? Maybe two. I don't even remember. This doesn't seem real. Lucas and I were leaving to go back-"

"Lets not put on the pretend anymore." Ryan said and shrugged. "There's something we have to tell you officer, which might be useful to your case."

The officers were intrigued, "What is that?"

"Ashley Tisdale is Sharpay Evans."

There was a silence in the room as Ryan and Gabriella looked at the table in front of them.

"How long have you known this?"

"Gabriella's known for a week or so? I've known since Sharpay went 'missing' she didn't want Zeke to come after her. However he made the connection anyway, she should have never come back to the States."

"What are your real names?"

"Ryan Evans."

"Gabriella Montez."

"So tell me Ryan, tell me the story…"

"Well when Sharpay was kidnapped five years ago, I found her in Zeke's basement, and in the end she decided she was going to have to run away. She left that night, Zeke had no idea she had escaped until the next day. And she went to our private jet and airstrip, moved to England and changed her name. She thought it would help things, and make it a whole lot easier. Nobody knew apart from me where she had gone."

"And why did you keep this a secret all this time?"

"I was afraid, I was trying to protect her from him. I thought something like THIS would happen."

"_Top News: Ashley Tisdale IS Sharpay Evans. The girl who went missing after a kidnap which had Zeke Baylor put into a Juvenile Youth Prison, has been confirmed to be the British Popstar looking suspiciously like her. She fled to England after escaping the basement of her kidnapper, changed her name and identity as to prevent a kidnap in the future. The police are still searching for Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton, although they have no leads and no ideas as to the couple's whereabouts."_

_-----------------------------------------_

Troy groaned, he couldn't believe he had drifted off to sleep at a time like this. Was Ashley okay?

"Ash?" He croaked into the darkness, still unable to see a thing due to his blindfold.

"I'm here." Her voice murmured from the other side of the room.

"How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple of hours, the guards still aren't back."

"How do you know?"

Ashley smirked at his stupidity, "I would have heard them. Plus I managed to get off my blindfold."

"How?" Troy asked, intrigued.

Ashley explained to him what she had done and about her trying to rub her ropes but it had just made her feel sore. Troy did as she said and in the end his blindfold was around his neck too. He was a little disappointed that Ashley hadn't been stripped to her underwear too.

"Disappointed I am not as… under-dressed as you?" Ashley smirked and Troy blushed in the darkness.

"No…" He murmured.

They laughed a little.

"Back to the situation, how are we going to manage to escape?" Troy whispered.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply but she never got a chance, before she knew it there were loud footsteps coming down the hall. Loud wheezy laughs of the guards.

"How did you two get your blindfolds off?" One asked loudly as they all gathered in the room, there were four of them. Large well built men with short shaved heads, it was quite terrifying actually.

"How do you know Zeke?" Ashley demanded.

"Met him in juvy." One replied shortly.

Ashley and Troy both felt their hearts skip a beat, so these men were either just as dangerous as or even more so than Zeke.

"He wants to see you." The same one said as all four bent down to Ashley and untied her from the wall.

"No. No. No. Why does he want to see me?" She demanded as they forced her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Troy warned.

"All we know is he wants to see you pretty lady." One said with a smirk before kicking Troy as they passed him to stop the shouting he was making.

"Troy!" Ashley cried, "No! No… Please… I don't want to see him." She struggled as they literally dragged out down the hallway; the grimy walls were keeping her trapped, the dust was falling off the ceiling. How long had it been since this place had been used? Eventually they opened a small green door and threw her inside the room. The door closed and locked behind her.

Ashley looked up from where she had been thrown onto the floor and watched as Zeke injected something into his arm, his eyes were rolled back as he did so, as if he were waiting for something. Once he was sure it was all in he took the needle out and looked at his captive.

"I think we've needed to catch up." He said with a bright smile on his face, he made his way over to her. Five years had done so much to him, he was bulkier, had a few scars on his face she daren't ask what they were from. When she didn't reply right away he lifted her, picking up her shoulders roughly and digging his fingers in so deep she knew it would bruise. Her head hung forward.

"Sharpay!" He yelled into her face until she lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes were weak, she looked very tired, hungry, thirsty… and she was covered in filth. He smirked. "You thought you'd stay in hiding. You thought changing your identity would work." He laughed cruelly.

"What do you want with me now?" She groaned.

"To finish what I started five years ago!" He spat in her face and threw her forcefully to the floor.

"You want to kill me now?" She groaned, she thought for a moment that she would let him. But she knew she had to be strong, this time he had Troy as well.

"Eventually." Zeke shrugged, "I've spent years planning this you see. Five to be exact. I will get you and Troy, you'll be missing for a few days and then… a few weeks, a few months. Years. After seven years they have to announce you dead. Which you will have been, for a long long time."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Zeke paced around the room as he spoke, "You see… I know a few men, those guards in fact who are very skilled… with murder." He paused for a dramatic silence, "They'll kill you and your lover, they know how to make it look like an accident. They are very skilled in this area of work." Zeke sneered, his words cutting Ashley to the bone.

"But why?!"

"You and him were always at it, behind my back. You don't think I couldn't tell?!"

"Zeke you were being paranoid! That never happened!" She shrieked, he turned around and lifted her again, she had tears streaming down her face.

He slapped her.

Next thing she knew, he was untying her, well her ankles anyway. But why? He was being rough about it; he threw her to the ground and forced himself on top of her. She knew what was coming next.

"No Zeke… no…" she cried, and then started shrieking the same thing.

"SHUT UP!" He commanded in her face, which was enough to calm her down. He forced his jeans down and hers, and then both their underwear. Thrusting and thrusting. The pain was too much, it was so unbearable. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he kept going, grunting and groaning his way in to her.

And down the hall Troy could hear everything.

* * *

**Sorry for the long awaited update! But everything has been so crazy arrrghhh! Work, colleges. God life is so busy. Hmph, I want a break! So I wrote this. :) I hate Zeke! For what he's doing to Sharpay/Ashley :(**

_TeamTroypay09**: I hope they get out too. :(  
**Drama4zashley**: I always know what to do! Don't worry everythings gonna work out... or is it? Mwahahahaha.  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: Hope you loved this! You are welcome. :)  
**Evane21**: was this chapter another wow wow wow wow:D  
**Going2Alaska**: BRB GOING TO ALASKA... And I know, Zeke is a bit of an ass. And I love Troyley! Its such a cool word...  
**Hendrick248848**: Thank you. :D Hope this was just as good.  
**Clotisy**: Me too. :( But then again... I'm the writer! I can do WHATEVER I want. Bwahahaha. Oh.. you just gave me a rather amusing idea... But it might not fit the story at ALL! Haha.  
**marri**: I know. HE IS!  
**xxTroypay4ever**: Thanks very much! And I'm pretty glad too, although even if you were the only one who read my stories I'd still update! Cause I have at least ONE fan to keep happy. Hope you liked this chapter. Hope you hate Zeke!  
**naturally a lover**: Haha the first part was meant to make you laugh, did you catch anything funny here:) He IS a fruitloop. :(  
**PrincessBucheGirl**: Yeah thanks. :)  
**RachelKarenGellar**: I LOVE FRIENDS! Anywho... I hope so too. :P**_

**Okay! Thank you everyone for reviewing and please keep reviewing! I love all of you and am so glad you've been with me through this year and a half journey of fanfiction:P**

**Serenity xox**


	11. Fear

**Let This Be The End**

Ashley awakened, choking. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she had been kicked in the ribs. She took a deep breath. CRACK! God that hurt, what was that?

"Shar, you okay? I heard something crack there..." Troy's voice came from across the room, Sharpay tried to look over to see his face but her vision was blurred, everything was fading in and out and even though she knew better of herself, she felt a few hot tears come down. The pain, the agony, the fear and the tension was just too much.

"Troy... how long is this going to take? I want to go home. I can't take this anymore."

Troy longed to give her a hug, shush her and tell her it was all going to be alright and it killed him that he couldn't. He couldn't tell her everything was going to be okay because he didn't know that it would be himself either. Sharpay was afraid for her life, and for Troys' life. This wasn't fair what had they ever done?

--

Ryan and Gabriella didn't know what to do, they were at a wits end. Sharpays mother had heard and was flying over, along with that Richard Fleeshman guy who was a British TV star. Ashley's old flame apparently, he remembered reading about him but he doubted Richard would be the first person she wanted to see when she got out. He couldn't believe only a few days ago they had all been laughing and joking and messing around and now... this was going on. Your entire life could be ruined in one minute.

"I just don't know what to do. What if they never find her? What if they never find either of them?!" Ryan panicked, the thought was in everyones head and he knew it.

"Don't think like that." Gabriella stroked the back of his neck, "You know they'll be found. You managed to get to her before and you can do it again."

"That was in Albuquerque, it was a case of Zeke's basement there. Here we're in LA, face it she could be anywhere. The amount of time it's taken she could be anywhere in the world right now. It's a completely different situation."

Gabriella was lost for words. He was right. Mr and Mrs Bolton had called to say they were on their way up, Chad and Taylor were coming, everyone was going to be here. Even Ryan and Sharpays dad was coming to LA to help.

--

"Oh god. Oh god oh god." Sharpay groaned as she awakened finally. Troy was by her side now, how had he managed that? How had he been untied? She was confused.

"Troy what's going on?" She asked and he shushed her.

"I managed to wriggle my hands free after a while. I just might have scars from the rope burn." He laughed but she felt guilty.

"Oh Troy... If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in this situation..." She began.

"Don't you say that. I'm glad I'm here, otherwise I'd be out there worrying. I would rather be with you."

"Really?"

Troy smiled, "Really."

Sharpay smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had actually forgotten about Troy's predicament, stuck in his boxers. The sweat glistened on his chest and left muddy trails down towards his stomach... six pack. Had he been working out?! She blushed. This was _so_ not what to think of at the moment.

"Er... anyway. Where are the guards?" She asked and looked up at him.

"They went out, I don't know where. But Zeke was with them. We're alone. We could escape!" He said hopefully and quickly began to untie Sharpay.

However once he had and they turned around, read to make their way out of the room they were in, the place had been so heavily guarded. They probably thought there would be no chance of them escaping. Troy grabbed a rock from the ground.

"What's that for?" Sharpay asked and rotated her wrists and ankles, happy to be free. Like Troy, she had terrible rope burn.

"We might need a weapon and this is the best we have." He explained and they left the room. Sharpay let out a really loud gasp when they came face-to-face with a guard.

But he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing against the wall with a gun in his hand. He was asleep.

"Oh thank God." Sharpay breathed and held a hand to her heart. Troy let go of her hand and looked at the rock. He looked at Sharpay and then at the guard. As if contemplating something. He knew he couldn't risk having one more after them, and that's why he raised his hand and brought it crashing down on the guards head. Sharpay shrieked.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" She said and watched the guard crumple to the ground. She thought she was going to throw up. So did Troy actually.

"I couldn't risk having one more after us, having one more after you." He said and kissed her hand before reaching from the gun.

Sharpay smiled at Troy, it was sweet.. in a twisted way.

"Now we have a gun." He said with a grim look on his face. "Now come on, let's try and get out of here."

--

"Oh Ryan... baby Mommy's here." Mrs Tisdale said as Ryan cried into her chest, her flight had just got in at LAX and Gabriella and Ryan had gone to meet her. "Sharpay will be found soon."

Gabriella looked over at the group of burly men in suits and sunglasses assigned to them. The police had set a whole squad of bodyguards on anyone who was close to Troy or Sharpay, just in case. It was quite unsettling knowing you were being watched by someone 24/7. Gabriella looked over at her fiancé who looked just a child in his mothers arms. He had been distant with her recently, no wonder though. She knew she didn't want to have her wedding without Sharpay and Troy being there. They had to be there! She felt tears well up in her eyes, and her hand covered her mouth. They couldn't be dead, could they? She thought of all the times her and Sharpay had been horrible to each other, and how unnecessary it was. But then they had winded up being friends, really good friends at that and she was going to miss her company so much.

Before she knew it she let out a sob and Ryan was over at her in a flash.

"It's going to be okay Gabi..." He whispered in her ear, what his mother was doing to him moments earlier.

--

Troy grabbed onto Sharpays hand once more and pulled her into a little hideaway spot in the wall, it was an opening to another room although it was pitch black. It was a pity they didn't have lights. Sharpay felt a scratch from the wall and she winced, it wasn't the worst pain she had felt.

"Are you okay?" Troy whispered and Sharpay nodded even though he couldn't see it. Then they heard something. People. Movement. Oh god. Sharpays heart soared with fear. They were back. They were going to see what they'd done. They were going to find them. Troy automatically grabbed Sharpay closer to them.

"Okay, here's what we have to do." He whispered in her ear as he could feel her panicking. He was too for christ sake. "We're going to find a way out. This room must lead somewhere else, feel along the walls. The ceiling, the floor for anything any way you can find that'll get us the fuck away."

She breathed and then they both started frantically pushing, feeling against the walls for a way out, for something they could use, they already had a gun but it would only have so many bullets. Plus guns were loud, one gunshot would attract lots of them.

Then Troy felt it. An opening. "Sharpay!" He hissed as quiet as he could, "Here."

She walked over and he held the small of her back whilst taking her down the tunnel, it was extremely small, not very wide and only big enough for Troy to fit through without bumping his head. But it seemed to be getting smaller. After about five minutes they were crawling. Luckily that was as small as it got but they seemed to be going uphill now. Wherever this tunnel led to he hoped it would be freedom.

It was a good thing too as he heard faintly, "Fuck! They've gone." And a lot of movement. Sharpay started moving faster in front of him, Troy had scuffs on his hands and knee's but they needed to get out. He was not going to let either of them die here.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long but it's here now! Sorry... yet again. D: This story will be ending soon, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Oh and remember... **REVIEW!

_Clotisy__**: Haha you are so right. Zeke's creme brulee does suck. Thank you so much for taking the time to write all these lovely large reviews! I seriously love getting them. Well the police might find them, or they might escape. o: what will happen?  
**Going2Alaska**: Haha yes Troyley. Well, I'm trying to draw it out over a long period of tiiiiiimmmeeee you see. Tiiiiiiiiime. :)  
**nrisley19892007**: Troy is er... already with her. You mean Ryan?  
**Evane21**: Haha thank you very much! Love hearing from ma regulars. :)  
**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**: I hate him too in this story, he's nice in others! :D  
**naturally a lover**: Haha I bet they good, set those dogs on him! What kind are they?  
**PrInCeSsBuChEGiiRl**: Does it get tiring writing like that? It hurts my eyes. Sorry! D:  
**Ocean-Laura**: Haha thank you very much I hope you enjoy this just as much! I certainly enjoyed writing it!**_

**Okay for serious guys. Review! :( Every review makes my day.**

Sarah xox


	12. Authors Note

I am discontinuing this. I know people may be upset and disappointed but I am having trouble finding any inspiration for it. Instead I shall just concentrate on Illicit Affair for now, and then see what I want to do after that.

To those who have followed this story I love you, and it's amazing that you did. (: Thank you. You can decide the ending for yourselves. Review me and give me some ideas?! Haha.


End file.
